dominionfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Lista de Flags do Residence
Segue a lista atual de flags do residence, já incluindo a integração com o Sistema de Clãs. admin : Permite ou dega a um player configurar flags em sua res. True = permitido, false = negado. Por padrão é false. Somente pode ser dado a um player e nao configurado como flag de uma res. animals : Controla o spawn de animais. True = permite que animais spawnem na res; false = previne que eles spawnem. Inclui comandos externos como /spawnmob. Os animais incluem: galinha, vaca, porco, ovelha, lobo. bucket : Controla o uso do balde. True = permite o uso, false = previne o uso. build : Controla a permissão de construção (quebrar e colocar blocos) e também previne pisoteio de plantações. True = permite, false = previne. container : Libera ou proibe o acesso a qualquer coisa que tenha um inventário: baús, dispensers, fornos, e também jukeboxes. creeper : Controla explosões de creeper. True = os creepers explodem e causam dano normalmente, false = eles não causam dano nem a players nem a blocos. Esse comando não previne o spawn de creepers. damage : Controla todo dano a players dentro da res. True = dano ocorre normalmente, false = previne todo dano. Não impede o dano aos blocos. firespread : Controla o alastramento do fogo. True = permite, false = previne. flow : Controla se o fluir dos liquidos é permitido ou não. True = permite, false = previne. healing : Controla se a res cura os players que estiverem nela. True = cura a meio coração por segundo, false = regras normais do server. ignite : Controla a ignição do fogo. True = permite a ignição, false = previne a ignição. monsters : Controla o spawning de monstros. True = permite spawning, false = previne spawning.Inclui comandos externos como /spawnmob. Os monstros incluem: Creeper, Gigante, Monster (Human mob/Steve), Skeleton, Spider, (Pig)Zombie. move : Determina se os players/grupos podem mover-se dentro da sua res. True = movimento normal, false = nega a entrada. piston : Controla o uso de pistons. True = pistons operam normalmente, false = pistons não mudam de estado. Não controla o ato de colocar ou quebrar pistons, somente o acionamento deles. pvp : Controla o PVP. True = designa uma arena PVP, false = players não podem atacar outros players ou lobos tamados na res. subzone : Controla a habilidade de criar sub-zonas. True = permitido, false = proibido. False, por padrão. Se for configurado numa res, permite ou proíbe a criação de subzones dentro dela. tnt : Controla explosões de TNT. True = TNT explode and danifica normalmente, false = TNT nãocausa dano em players ou blocos.Não impede de colocar ou quebrar blocos de TNT(lembrando que tnt está desabilitado em nosso server. tp : Controla o teleport na res. True = permite teleports, false = previne teleports. use : Controla a habilidade dde usar/acessar objetos na res. True = regras normais do server, false = proibe o uso. Isso inclui portas, baús, fornos, dispensers, alavancas, etc. Esta flag sobrepõe a flag 'container', se for aplicável. trample : Determina se plantações podem ou não ser pisoteadas. True =permite o pisoteio, False =plantações estão protegidas. Faz parte de 'build' destroy Controls ability to break blocks. True = allows block breaking, false = prevents block breaking. Faz parte de 'build' place Controls ability to place blocks. True = allows block placing, false = prevents block placing. Faz parte de 'build' waterflow Controls whether water can flow. True = water flows normally, false = water does not flow from source block. flow lavaflow Controls whether lava can flow. True = lava flows normally, false = lava does not flow from source block. flow cake Controls whether cake can be eaten. True = Cake is edible, False = Cake is inedible. use enchant Controls whether enchanting tables can be used. True = Can be used, False= Cannot be used. use brew Controls whether brewing stands can be used. True = Can be used, False= Cannot be used. use Controls whether workbenches can be used. True = Can be used, False= Cannot be used. use Controls whether redstone repeaters can be used. True = Can be used, False= Cannot be used. use Controls whether levers can be used. True = Can be used, False= Cannot be used. use Controls whether buttons can be used. True = Can be used, False= Cannot be used. use Controls whether doors and trapdoors can be used. True = Can be used, False= Cannot be used. use Controls whether pressure plates can be used. True = Can be used, False= Cannot be used. use Controls whether beds can be used. True = Can be used, False= Cannot be used. use Controls whether note blocks can be used. True = Can be used, False= Cannot be used. use Early "Macro" flag that adds a player with build, container, move, tp, and use. Macro flag that adds a player with diode, lever, button, and pressure. Macro flag that adds a player with brew, table, and enchant Macro flag that adds to the residence ignite and firespread Flags de Clã:* clanbuild - to allow clanners to build on your land clanuse - to allow your clanmates to use stuff inside your house clanmove - to admit only members of your clan to your party (falls back to move flag!) clancontainer - to make a shared storage for your clan(?)